Volcanoes
by AspiringNovelist
Summary: Naota thinks he has moved on from Haruko, but Ninamori just can't feel his love...Naota x Eri Naota x Haruko in a way.


Naota walked down the silent streets of Mabase by himself. Haruko was gone, Mamimi was gone, and Masashi and Gaku moved to other towns. He seemed to be by himself, but for the rest of his life? 

He ended up at the bridge where it all started. He decided to get a drink from the snack machine at the beginning of the bridge. He skimmed through the choices...Sour, sour, sour, sour...sweet. He pressed the last button as he heard his item of selection bang and clang through the machine. He grabbed it and began to drink it as he walked down the bridge alone. 

It started to rain. 

Naota decided to get to the middle of the bridge and sit where he gave bread to Mamimi the first night that Haruko was on Earth. He squatted down in the rain, pulling his bill of his hat to the front to cover his face, and took another drink. He was facing the left side of the bridge when a person came over to sit next to him. The person rested an umbrella between them so they wouldn't get wet. His eyes went a little wide in surprise and turned to see...

Ninamori. 

She had her legs hugged tightly to her chest as she stared off into space. She didn't even say hi nor do anything to show signs of life. Naota started to remember what happened exactly two nights ago...

_Don't hold yourself like that  
You'll hurt your knees  
I kissed your mouth and back  
But that's all I need  
Don't build your world around volcanoes melt you down_

19 year olds Ninamori and Naota moved in together. Gaku and Masashi moved away to live together as well. Naota and Ninamori were a little freaked out at the idea that their two best friends had feelings for each other, but they got over it. After all, it meant that he and she could be together.

It was starting to get dark that two nights ago as Ninamori sat on the bed - which they shared - to comb her hair. Naota came out of the bathroom in just a towel - he finished showering. Ninamori was a little shocked at his... "outfit", but continued to comb her hair. He sat next to her as he put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. He put his lips to her ear and whispered very softly and barely audible...

"I'm ready when you are...Eri." 

She thought it was great that he called her by her actual name. She smiled softly and turned to face him. She lay on the bed, letting him lay on top of her. He slowly took off her top and her underwear, and began kissing her breast. He worked his way to the top and kissed her lips softly and warmly...

...but she felt nothing.

She looked away from Naota, but he didn't seem to notice. She just couldn't feel the love.

_What I am to you is not real  
What I am to you, you do not need  
What I am to you is not what you mean to me  
You give me miles and miles of mountains  
And I'll ask for the sea_

Ninamori remembered the night as well, for when Naota tried to put his arm around her, she pushed him away and stared to the other side of the bridge.

"Why are you here if you won't talk?"

She stayed silent. 

"Is something wrong? Did I do anything to hurt you?"

She turned to face him, and calmly said, "You pretended to love me."

He looked a little hurt as he said "What are you talking about?" 

"What do you mean, 'what are you talking about'? You know exactly what I'm talking about." She put her hands on Naota's shoulders and gripped tightly. "You still love _her_."

He stared longingly into her eyes, trying to win her over.

"Don't do that, Naota. I know you still love her." She sighed. "Naota, it's been seven years since she left." She wouldn't dare speak Haruko's name. "Can you just get over her? I know she said 'next time', but as you can see, Naota, there isn't a 'next time'. She wants you to move on..."

He could tell she didn't finish her sentence. "And..." She looked straight into his eyes. "I want you to move on too." She stood up. "Naota, you can have someone who doesn't care if you love someone else at the same time, but I'll tell you right now, that someone is not going to be me." She grabbed her umbrella and turned to leave.

_Don't throw yourself like that  
In front of me  
I kissed your mouth, your back  
Is that all you need?  
Don't drag my love around volcanoes melt me down_


End file.
